


В тени я процветаю

by migraine_Sky



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Belize - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Skyfall
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migraine_Sky/pseuds/migraine_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пре-Скайфолл. На дворе 1990 год, и Джеймс Бонд пока еще офицер разведки Британского флота, посланный на тренировочный курс боевой подготовки в Белиз. В один из субботних вечеров в баре он встречает человека, представившегося Раулем; но о настоящем имени которого, равно как и о его профессии, ему остается только догадываться.</p><p>Просьба: белизцам, црушникам, британским военным и членам наркокартелей в комментариях на неправдоподобность не жаловаться :D</p><p> </p><p>  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Under the shade I flourish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017987) by [migraine_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/migraine_Sky/pseuds/migraine_Sky)
  * A translation of [Under the shade I flourish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017987) by [migraine_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/migraine_Sky/pseuds/migraine_Sky). 



Sub Umbra Floreo  
(национальный девиз Белиза)

  
  
До столкновения оставалось несколько секунд.  
Джеймс покрепче вцепился руками в поручень, смотря через окно вагона, как второй поезд несется прямо на них. Похоже, он один это видел — остальные пассажиры были спокойны, продолжали разговаривать или просто сидеть. Стоило бы привлечь их внимание выкриком, призвать их убраться подальше от окон и схватиться за что-нибудь, но Джеймс просто сжал пальцы, не отрывая взгляда от бесшумно несущегося на него поезда.  
Сильный толчок, громкий скрежет металла — и Джеймс резко проснулся на узкой койке в своей каюте. Судно стонало металлическим голосом, за стенами были слышны оживленные голоса и топот ног.  
Стало быть, причалили.

‡‡‡

  
  
Белиз, страна размером примерно с Уэльс и с населением численностью в два раза меньше Эдинбурга, освободился от колониальных оков Британской Империи в 1981 году. Жители страны без этих оков почувствовали себя более чем неуверенно — соседняя Гватемала была явно не прочь присоединить к себе эту скромную жемчужину Карибского бассейна, — и Белиз обратился за помощью к Великобритании. К концу 80-х острота ситуации спала; пошли разговоры о том, что большая часть британских войск через пару-тройку лет покинет Белиз. А пока, в 1990, британские войска насчитывали 1500 человек. Солдаты преимущественно ошивались вокруг бассейнов, использовали многочисленные вертолеты Пума как персональные такси до пляжа и оббивали пороги баров и борделей.  
Обучающий курс Бонда предполагал интенсивные тренировки в течение двух месяцев “в экстремальных условиях”; однако, лениво попивая довольно сносный на вкус Биликин, — заметно монополизированное белизское пиво — Джеймс постепенно приобретал уверенность, что экстремальной здесь может быть только скука и безделье. Он посигналил бармену о второй бутылке пива, шлепая на стол цветную бумажку. Видеть надпись “доллар” на банкноте с портретом Елизаветы II было чем-то из раздела научно-фантастических фильмов.  
Военная база Аэропорт Кэмп находилась рядом с интернациональным аэропортом всего в дюжине километров от Белиз Сити. Так что уже во второй вечер своего пребывания в Белизе Джеймс знал расположение всех стратегически важных объектов в округе бывшей столицы, включая “Розовый Сад Рауля” — самый известный местный бордель. Судя по рассказам, место это было куда менее изысканным, чем его название, и Джеймс пока не спешил присоединяться к толпе пьяных сержантов, потягивающих теплое пиво по завышенной цене в душной зале асьенды и рискующих своим здоровьем, пожалуй, не меньше, чем на поле боя. Однако его взгляд то и дело жадно скользил по округлостям мелькающих в баре женщин.  
Через некоторое время он заметил, что тоже является предметом чьего-то пристального интереса: почувствовав на себе взгляд, он повернул голову и встретился глазами с молодым мужчиной, опершимся спиной о дальний конец барной стойки и внимательно разглядывающим Джеймса. Уже привыкший к определенному аскетизму жизни офицера флота Ее Величества с редкими и кратковременными заходами в порт, Бонд не ограничивал свои сексуальные интересы гендерными предрассудками; однако взгляд юноши не был похож на томно-испытующие взгляды портовых шлюх, и Джеймс, пусть и с интересом оглядевший наблюдателя, отвернулся обратно к своему пиву. Более того, если бы внешность Бонда позволяла предположить что-то кроме его очевидной принадлежности к новоприбывшим британским солдатам, по этому взгляду можно было бы решить, что незнакомец намеревается снять самого Джеймса. Бонд усмехнулся и быстро сверкнул глазами в его сторону снова. Парень явно относился к испаноязычной части населения, составляющей примерно половину жителей Белиза, но в этом баре находящейся в заметном меньшинстве, уступая место черным гарифуна, шумно общающимся на исковерканном до неузнаваемости подобии английского. Он был стройный, но крепко сложенный; темные волосы при желании можно было собрать в коротенький хвостик, броская рубашка была расстегнута и открывала почти безволосую грудь и крепкую шею, как у боксера или игрока в регби. На вид ему было лет двадцать, не старше самого Джеймса. Он неспешно оттолкнулся от барной стойки и подошел, встал совсем близко, подперев рукой голову и без стеснения разглядывая Джеймса уже в упор блестящими под густыми черными ресницами и из-за этого какими-то телячьими глазами. Бонд ответил вопросительным взглядом, и незнакомец неожиданно сладко усмехнулся, вальяжно перекатывая плечами.  
— Первый раз в Эль Дивино? …потому что тебя я бы запомнил, — произнес он с акцентом, густым, как мед.  
Бонд усмехнулся, сделал еще глоток из горла бутылки. Ну, это был далеко не худший пик-ап шаблон, который ему доводилось слышать. Он чуть повернулся и в меру дружелюбно ответил:  
— Позавчера прибыли на базу.  
— Аэропорт Кэмп?  
Джеймс кивнул, и парень тоже утвердительно наклонил голову, словно мысленно ставя галочку.  
— Ты почти час в этом баре и все стоишь тут один? — он кокетливо изогнул бровь, наклонился чуть ближе: — Тридцатка — и я сделаю тебе минет, который ты запомнишь на всю жизнь.  
Все-таки шлюха. Это было слегка неожиданно. Бонд, как и подобает офицерам разведки, крайне редко ошибался насчет хотя бы примерной области занятий своих собеседников. Но было что-то интригующее в этом человеке — может быть, как раз эта непрозрачность, непредсказуемость. Джеймс смотрел со все большим интересом, хотя произнес почти равнодушно:  
— Не дороговато ли? — он уже был знаком с расценками того же Розового Сада: тридцать баксов стоил “полноценный” секс.  
— Сколько платишь, то и получаешь, — промурлыкал парень с обещанием во взгляде и облизнул крупные красиво очерченные губы.  
Бонд невольно проследил глазами за движением его языка.  
— Что ж, я готов проверить, действительно ли это того стоит.  
Мужчина довольно улыбнулся и, кивком головы пригласив следовать за собой, просочился сквозь толпу. Джеймс уже представлял себе продолжение: задворки бара или какая-нибудь подворотня, возможно, пахнущая не самым приятным образом, стена, неудобно врезающаяся в спину… но все это было несущественно; Джеймс, слегка разморенный пивом и душной жарой, чувствовал, как приятно-тревожное предвкушение лениво начинает будоражить кровь.  
Парень вывел его в служебную дверь, но вместо того, чтобы оказаться на улице, они попали в небольшую комнату с на удивление чистым для такого места диваном. Незнакомец игриво толкнул Джеймса на сидение; тот, не раздумывая, потянул его за собой, заставляя оседлать свои колени, лицом к лицу.  
— Если ты забыл, я предлагал минет, — ухмыляясь, парень смотрел на Бонда непроницаемыми глазами из-под прядей отросшей челки, крупная ладонь легко скользнула по его шее.  
— Ну, могу я хотя бы потрогать за свои тридцать баксов? — руки Джеймса гладящим движением прошлись по бокам вниз; взгляд был разомлевшим, но на самом деле он мельком решил проверить незнакомца на предмет оружия: не из опасений, а скорее из-за отголоска уже начавшей заявлять о себе профессиональной паранойи. Хотя и просто ощущать под пальцами гибкое горячее тело после долгого воздержания было довольно приятно.  
Однако его ладони не успели продвинуться ниже талии: мужчина ловко соскользнул с его ног и, оказавшись на коленях на полу, по-кошачьи потерся щекой о внутреннюю сторону бедра Джеймса, хищно взглянул исподлобья.  
— Может быть, скину десятку, если ты мне понравишься, — кокетливо произнес он, расстегивая ширинку офицера и забираясь рукой под ткань нижнего белья.  
— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Джеймс, шумно выдохнул, когда рука уверенно обхватила его член, и пояснил: — На случай, если _мне_ понравится.  
— Рауль, — ответил тот; Бонд не успел задуматься, не назвал ли он просто-напросто имя, напомнившее о себе со спичечного коробка с рекламой борделя, потому что Рауль провел сомкнутыми мягкими губами по головке, размазывая по ним каплю смазки, и облизался, словно пробуя на вкус. Джеймс невольно издал короткий требовательный стон сквозь сжатые губы и бесцеремонно запустил пальцы в черные густые волосы, недвусмысленно притягивая голову Рауля ближе.  
— А как зовут тебя? — вопрос горячим дыханием обдал чувствительную головку, когда брюнет поднял на Джеймса излишне внимательные глаза; и затем, не дожидаясь ответа, он обхватил член широким ртом.  
— Офицер Бонд, — жмурясь от ощущения скольжения головки по внутренней поверхности щеки, по привычке выдохнул тот, но, вспомнив, что ситуация не слишком официальная, добавил: — Джеймс.  
— Офицер Бонд? — неожиданно резко переспросил Рауль, выпуская член изо рта и смотря на Джеймса издевательски-недоверчиво, словно тот представился Джоном Мейджором*.  
— А что, ты меньше чем у лейтенанта в рот не берешь? — поинтересовался Джеймс, пряча за усмешкой собственное недоумение.  
Рауль закатил глаза, изображая скучающее раздражение, однако Бонд заметил, что под этим выражением лица промелькнула тревога. Но, бросив оценивающий взгляд на Джеймса, он снова усмехнулся:  
— Для тебя сделаю исключение, — он заглотнул член сразу глубоко, энергично втягивая щеки и явно не собираясь больше тратить времени на прелюдии; и Бонду стало уже довольно трудно размышлять о чем-либо.  
Он запрокинул голову, подаваясь бедрами вперед и чувствуя, как Рауль конвульсивно сглатывает вокруг головки, с шумом втянул воздух и посмотрел вниз.  
Черные внимательные глаза считывали малейшую реакцию, изучали Джеймса, как лабораторную крысу. Под этим взглядом — пристальным, проницательным до жути — Джеймс вдруг почувствовал себя голым и беззащитным, от этих глаз хотелось спрятаться, но невозможно было оторваться. Странным образом этот взгляд переворачивал их роли, отбирал у Джеймса контроль, и это было непривычно и шокирующее горячо.  
Когда, все еще дыша чуть чаще, чем обычно, Бонд поднялся с дивана, Рауль смотрел на него так же чересчур пристально и раздражающе самодовольно.  
— Можно без сдачи, — Джеймс протянул пятидесятидолларовую купюру. — Меньше нет.  
Во взгляде Рауля вроде бы мелькнуло удивление; он пренебрежительно махнул рукой и откинул с глаз непослушные пряди.  
— Отдашь в следующий раз, — ухмыльнулся он и выскользнул в дверь.

‡‡‡

  
  
Оглушительно стрекотали цикады. Тяжелый и влажный воздух давил на легкие с каждым вдохом, и Джеймс не мог различить, стекает по его виску пот или осевшая из воздуха влага. Из всех обязанностей в Аэропорт Кэмп больше всего Джеймс возненавидел караульную службу. Хотя первая вылазка в джунгли планировалась только на следующий день, Бонд был уверен, что даже она окажется приятнее. Выстоять две трехчасовых смены на жаре само по себе было пыткой; к этому прибавлялась еще и ненавистная ОЗ — душная и тесная парадная форма стандарта Оливково-Зеленая. Хотя, чтобы приучить себя не задумываясь выполнять любые бессмысленные приказы, лучшей тренировки, наверное, не придумаешь.  
Заметив приближавшегося к нему Стэнли, Бонд взглянул на часы — его смена наконец-то закончилась. Но уходить он не спешил: принимающий вахту Стэнли эффективно использовал свой чин адъютанта, чтобы быть в курсе всех новостей. Джеймс достал сигареты и, поделившись с адъютантом, закурил. Тот, комментируя очевидное, начал с погоды, но потом оживленно выдохнул табачный дым и перешел непосредственно к новостям.  
— Бонд, О’Брайан сказал, ты позавчера был в Эль Дивино? Заварушку с Дэвисом не застал?  
— Каким еще Дэвисом?  
— Да наш консультант по проведению боевой подготовки “в местных климатических и социальных условиях”. Помнишь, рассказывал нам на собрании в первый день про цианид в кассаве*?  
— А, тот белобрысый американец?  
— Он самый. Я тут недавно спутал его с тобой. Окликнул издалека, мол, дружище, сигареты не найдется — а он обернулся, лицо каменное: я уж думал, Нортону пожалуется на нехватку дисциплины.  
— Так что было в Эль Дивино? — напомнил Джеймс.  
— Дэвис устроил в баре стрельбу, разбил три бутылки импортного рома и, говорят, даже не заплатил за них. Заявлял, что его пытались ограбить.  
— Видно, я вовремя оттуда ушел. Кого-нибудь арестовали?  
— Нет, преступник сбежал.  
— Дэвис-то, тоже мне знаток местных условий, если ему даже от воришек отстреливаться приходится, — усмехнулся Бонд, потушил сигарету ботинком и, кивнув Стэнли на прощанье, зашагал в благословенную тень.

\---  
* Джон Мейджор — премьер-министр Великобритании с 1990 по 1997 год.  
* Кассава — мука из маниока, растения с похожим на картофель корнем, одного из основных пищевых растений тропической зоны. В сыром виде содержит линамарин, из-за которого при неправильной готовке выделяется цианид.


	2. Chapter 2

Было воскресенье, и Джеймс не спеша шел вдоль по малооживленной улице в поисках бара Эль Кахон дель Диабло. Найти его было нелегко: прохожие, у которых Джеймс спрашивал направление, только недоуменно смотрели на него, словно он искал не бар, а действительно какой-то Ящик Дьявола. Чем дальше от побережья, тем больше строений спускалось со свай, устроенных на случай наводнений; деревянные дома уступали место бетонным. В этом районе еще кое-где можно было услышать пунту*, громко играющую через пыльные магнитофоны у входов в магазинчики и почти заглушающую бибиканье машин и рев лавирующих между ними мопедов, но уже почти не было разгоряченных и липких туристов, потягивающих через соломинку сладкую воду из зеленых кокосов. Джеймс сейчас и сам был готов заплатить за такой кокос с проделанной в нем дыркой непомерно высокую цену, какую запрашивали у туристов — пить хотелось ужасно, было душно, и солнце немилосердно жгло шею.   
После четырехдневной операции в джунглях, где солдаты теряли литры воды с потом каждый день и мучились от туч оголодавших москитов, просто посидеть в баре с бутылкой пива было почти пределом мечтаний. Но Джеймс ушел с пляжа раньше сослуживцев, когда дневная жара еще не спала, и искал этот чертов бар из-за несколько других интересов.  
По возвращении из джунглей Бонд узнал — все от того же Стэнли — что, пока Джеймс с сослуживцами совершенствовались в искусстве разрубать местную флору мачете, стараясь при этом не испачкаться ядовитым соком чечема*, некоторые из солдат с его базы успели посотрудничать с белизской полицией. Уровень преступности в Белизе был таков, что газеты сообщали о перестрелках, убийствах и похищениях людей ежедневно; поэтому полиция зачастую нанимала британских солдат себе в помощь для особо сложных операций. В этот раз они помогали вызволять какого-то важного американского бизнесмена, похищенного с требованием выкупа — а примечательно было то, что тот самый консультант Дэвис, постоянно мелькавший на территории их базы, принимал в операции не последнее участие. Так как никакой консультант местной полиции совершенно не нужен, Бонд быстро смекнул, что при таком раскладе, скорее всего, Дэвис работает на ЦРУ. Пользуясь доверительными отношениями с начальством — к Бонду, как к одному из самых целеустремленных и старательных офицеров, относились доброжелательно, — Джеймс довольно быстро подтвердил свои догадки. Никакой сенсации в факте, что Дэвис — црушник, конечно же, не было; Бонд просто был рад даже такому незначительному шансу позаниматься своей непосредственной специализацией — разведкой.  
Однако, эта история получила продолжение, когда в субботу Бонд пришел в Эль Дивино (в равной мере как за выпивкой, так и в поисках Рауля — в конце концов, он же должен был, как порядочный офицер, отдать ему деньги). Допивая свое первое пиво, Джеймс завязал непринужденный разговор с барменом и невзначай спросил про Рауля. Ослепительная улыбка мигом исчезла с лица белизца.   
Проституция в Белизе не преследовалась законом, хотя заниматься сутенерством, в том числе и просто разрешать проституткам снимать клиентов в твоем баре, было уголовно наказуемо. Бонд знал, что на деле эти законы почти не применялись, бары-бордели процветали на виду у полиции и властей, поэтому для испуганно-настороженного отмахивания хозяина, что он, мол, знать не знает никаких Раулей, не должно было быть причин. Как можно доброжелательнее, Джеймс пояснил, что ему очень нужно отдать Раулю задолженные деньги, и, словно решив на всякий случай проиллюстрировать концепцию “деньги”, подвинул по столу цветную бумажку. Неуверенно озираясь, белизец помедлил, но потом все же схватил купюру, хмуро заявив, что если Мистеру угодно снова пострелять по бутылкам, он может попытать удачу в баре Эль Кахон дель Диабло.  
Получив адрес, Джеймс благодарно кивнул и вышел из Эль Дивино с твердой уверенностью, что с Дэвисом его путал не один только Стэнли.   
  
Бонд едва не прошел мимо небольшой малоприметной вывески, выгоревшей на солнце. Внутри было тихо и пусто, только вентилятор с дребезжанием шумел в углу: для завсегдатаев бара было рановато, а туристы вряд ли появлялись здесь вообще. За барной стойкой тоже никого не было. Джеймс чуть вытянул шею, заглядывая в дверной проем служебной части бара, и постучал по столешне. Через минуту в проеме появился негр, настороженно уставившийся на Бонда, словно тот зашел не в бар, а в чью-нибудь гостиную без спросу. Джеймс доброжелательно поздоровался и попросил пива — негр закачал головой, объясняя, что бар закрыт.  
— Хорошо, я подожду открытия, — невозмутимо заявил офицер, усаживаясь на ближайший табурет.  
— Нет, мы сегодня закрыты, — энергично повторил белизец. — Сломался холодильник.  
— Weh di goan?* — из глубины дома донесся голос, показавшийся Джеймсу знакомым.  
— Это Рауль? — спросил он негра, вскакивая с табурета. Тот испуганно оглянулся на дверь, потом снова на Джеймса, и Бонд немного повысил голос: — Рауль!  
Так же настороженно из проема действительно показался знакомый Джеймсу латинос, держа правую руку у себя за спиной; увидев Бонда, он ухмыльнулся, и его плечи тут же заметно расслабились.  
— Привет, Джеймс, — он оперся обеими руками о столешню, повернул голову к белизцу, — Все нормально, можешь идти, Угану, si yoo lata*.  
Негр вышел, а Рауль громко тцыкнул и покачал головой:  
— Так и знал, что дурак Мефе не способен держать язык за зубами.  
— Ну, ты пообещал следующий раз, а сам даже адресочка не оставил, — насмешливо произнес Бонд, тоже опираясь о стойку. — А я не люблю быть в долгу перед кем-либо.  
Рауль шумно вздохнул, потер переносицу двумя пальцами и лукаво улыбнулся, смотря на Джеймса исподлобья.  
— Джеймс, не хочу разочаровывать, но я на самом деле не шлюха.  
— Угу, просто знакомишься с новыми людьми, делая им минет.  
— С кем не бывает, — насмешливо ответил Рауль, разводя руками.  
— Так чем ты занимаешься? Работаешь в этом баре? Или, может, обворовываешь людей — вроде Дэвиса, с которым ты меня перепутал? — Бонд вызывающе посмотрел на него, и Рауль мигом переменился в лице.   
Несколько секунд он сверлил офицера глазами, словно надеясь прочитать по его лицу, что именно ему известно, потом чуть вздернул подбородок и веско произнес:  
— Я и не вор тоже.  
У Бонда, конечно, не было никаких оснований верить ему; однако что-то подсказывало, что Рауль говорит правду, и здесь все куда сложнее.  
— Тогда попробуй мне объяснить, из-за чего Дэвис хотел тебя пристрелить.  
— А ты, оказывается, любитель собирать компромат на ближних своих, — Рауль мрачно усмехнулся.  
— Пока я вижу компромат только на тебя, так что в твоих же интересах рассказать мне, почему мне не стоит оповещать Дэвиса, где тебя найти.  
— Ты думаешь, он сам не в состоянии сходить к Мефе и получить тот же ответ, что и ты? В маленьком городе, как Белиз Сити, найти кого-то — не проблема. Проблема — спрятаться потом самому. Ты выбрал не лучшее место, чтобы мне угрожать.   
Бонд и сам это понимал: Рауль был у себя дома и не слишком старался скрыть свой браунинг Эйч-Пи* за поясом; Джеймс же был один и безоружен, если не считать Ка-Бара*, выигранного в карты у одного американца — Бонд не выходил на улицу без этого ножа. Он выжидающе посмотрел в темные глаза латиноса.  
— Ты, наверное, думаешь, что знаешь, кто такой Дэвис? — угрожающий тон Рауля вдруг резко сменился на насмешливый, напряжение в его фигуре неожиданно уменьшилось. — Ты думаешь, он из ЦРУ, да?  
Бонд чуть удивленно уставился на Рауля, ожидая пояснений. Которых, однако, не последовало.  
— Вот что, — Рауль потер рукой лицо и откинул с глаз челку. — Как говорят белизцы, yuh gat yuh han eena tiga mouth*. Проваливай.  
Джеймс не был из тех, кто отступает перед запертой дверью; однако если перед тобой стена, то долбить в нее голыми руками — удел дураков. Его губы недовольно сжались, но он оттолкнулся руками от барной стойки и направился к выходу.  
— Si yoo lata, Рауль, — обронил он, не глядя назад, и захлопнул дверь.  
  
Когда Бонд пересек по резному деревянному мостику последний дурно пахнущий канал и вышел на набережную, уже стемнело. Пляжные бары на открытом воздухе приветливо горели гирляндами лампочек, и на свет люди стекались, как ночные насекомые, чей шелест, как и другие странные звуки тропической ночи, заглушала музыка. Джеймс свернул на узкую полоску песка и поднялся на деревянные мостки под навес из пальмовых листьев. Недовольный безрезультатным визитом в город, Бонд заказал себе ром и осушил стопку одним глотком. Он поразмыслил, не пора ли взять такси до базы — завтра утром снова в джунгли, — но до рассвета было еще десять с половиной часов. Он заказал еще рома и две стопки спустя уже приобнимал за талию симпатичную Арэли, с кожей как шоколад и белоснежной улыбкой — а также согласную осчастливить офицера за весьма скромную сумму. Но стоило им спуститься с мостков, как перед ними словно из-под земли вырос Рауль.  
— Джеймс, у меня к тебе деловое предложение, — доверительным тоном быстро сообщил он, что выглядело очень странно, учитывая, на какой ноте они расстались.  
— Ты что, следишь за мной? — нахмурился Бонд, двигаясь чуть более расслабленно, чем ему хотелось бы. — Если твое предложение — еще один минет, то я уже нашел делового партнера на сегодня.  
— За сколько вы договорились? — Рауль спросил у девушки, игнорируя колкость Бонда.  
— Двадцать. Если вдвоем — дороже, — предупредила Арэли, скрещивая руки на груди.  
Рауль сунул девушке бумажку, одной рукой фигурально желая ей счастливо пути, а второй обхватывая за плечи Джеймса, попытавшегося было возразить такой насильственной смене его планов. Арэли тут же и след простыл.  
— Какого хрена, Рауль! — Бонд с силой толкнул Рауля в плечо, отпихивая от себя и собираясь, раз уж не потрахаться, хотя бы подраться.  
— Во-первых, меня зовут Тьяго, Тьяго Родригез, — вскидывая руки в успокаивающем жесте и обуздывая собственную вспыльчивость, совершенно спокойно произнес Рауль, и Джеймс невольно приостыл от этой неожиданной, пусть и совершенно ему не нужной, откровенности. — Во-вторых, ты ведь хотел знать, кем я работаю. И наверняка не откажешься выяснить, кто такой Дэвис на самом деле.  
Бонд повел плечами, словно переводя себя в более миролюбивый режим, сделал размеренный вдох.  
— Днем ты не очень-то спешил мне все рассказать, отчего вдруг передумал? — он знал, что свою заинтересованность скрывать от Рауля — _от Тьяго_ — уже поздно. Они двинулись вдоль по берегу, подальше от шума музыки и людей.  
— Прошло три часа, а за это время в жизни может многое измениться.  
— И что же тебе понадобилось от меня за эти три часа, раз ты готов делиться со мной информацией?  
— Помощь, — прямо ответил Тьяго, и Джеймс нехотя признал, что если такая, по крайней мере, кажущаяся, прямота была всегда свойственна Родригесу, то он выбрал действительно эффективный способ подкупать собеседника. — А еще секс.  
— Секс, — с утвердительной интонацией переспросил Бонд. — Ты пытаешься мне сказать, что хочешь менять информацию на секс.  
В его голосе прозвучала издевка, но Тьяго лишь простодушно поднял брови и широко улыбнулся.  
— А что такого? Ты вот готов платить за секс, а это ведь нужно всем. Отношения с женщинами требуют эмоциональной отдачи и, главное, времени; с мужчинами — тоже времени и подвергают тебя риску шантажа. Отношения — это вообще дополнительные сложности и уйма потерянного времени. Проститутки — тот же шантаж, да и заразиться чем-нибудь недолго. А у нас с тобой будет прекрасный взаимовыгодный договор.  
Звучало это даже привлекательно и странным образом логично, хотя Бонд не слишком-то доверял такой логике. Но ключевым моментом в их договоре явно был не секс.  
— Что за помощь ты хочешь от меня получить? — Бонд остановился и повернулся к Тьяго лицом.   
Тьяго шумно выдохнул, упирая руки в бока и размышляя, с чего бы начать.  
— Я работаю на ЦРУ, — наконец заявил он и, в ответ на недоверчивую усмешку Джеймса, невозмутимо пояснил: — Я не агент, я информатор.  
Бонд скрестил руки на груди, взвешивая услышанное.  
— И что же вы не поделили с Дэвисом?  
— У меня есть сведения, что Дэвис — “крот”*, работающий на Лас Тихерас*. Слышал про них?  
Джеймс кивнул. Только глухой мог жить в Белиз Сити, ни разу не услышав это название. Гватемальская наркокартель Лас Тихерас и ее глава — Эрнандо Колунга Васкес — были одними из самых больших заноз в заднице у властей и ЦРУ. В Белизе Васкеса прозвали Эль Сисимито; уже на первой неделе тренировочного курса охочий до всяких сказок Стэнли рассказывал, что сисимито — это местный бигфут. У него ступни задом наперед: когда видишь его следы, думаешь, что он ушел от тебя куда подальше, а на самом деле он у тебя за спиной. Вот и Эль Сисимито был мастер запутывать свои следы, за ним охотились давно и безрезультатно.  
— Я уверен в своем источнике информации на все сто, но црушникам нужно предоставить неоспоримые факты. А Дэвис умен; он вычислил меня до того, как я смог получить доказательства, и пытался пристрелить, как ты помнишь. Теперь он знает, на кого я работаю, а если еще не знает, то будет знать через день-два. И чтобы уничтожить меня, ему вовсе не нужно искать меня по городу, он может просто заявить, что на Лас Тихерас работаю я — и тогда, как думаешь, кому скорее поверят, мне или Дэвису?  
— Чем я-то могу помочь? — помолчав немного, спросил Бонд. — Я не работаю на ЦРУ.  
— Ты ведь офицер разведки, Джеймс, — Тьяго открыто улыбнулся. — Шпионить — твоя профессия.  
Бонд прищурился, потом отвел взгляд, разглядывая черную дыру ночного моря с редкими огнями суденышек где-то вдалеке.  
— Выглядит, как будто ты хватаешься за соломинку, Тьяго.  
Родригес беззаботно пожал плечами и игриво ухмыльнулся, обвивая Бонда рукой за талию и притягивая ближе к себе.  
— Может быть, — вкрадчивым голосом пробормотал он около его уха. — Но только не ври, что тебе это не интересно.  
Руки Джеймса неуверенно скользнули вокруг Тьяго, словно он не мог решить, объятья это или боевой обхват. Они были слишком похожи, почти равноценны по силе и росту, и это ощущение было непривычно для Бонда. Он почувствовал какую-то примитивную неуверенность, инстинктивную нужду быть главным. Тьяго горячо выдохнул ему в шею, его рука соскользнула с талии вниз; и Джеймс сжал руки крепче, опрокинул его спиной на песок, оседлал его ляжки, упираясь руками в грудь и вглядываясь в лицо, освещенное теплыми отсветами огней бара. Тьяго расслабленно смотрел на него из-под прикрытых век, но в глубине его глаз была дремлющая сила и хитрость, словно в зрачках дракона. Он обхватил ягодицы Джеймса руками, чуть тяня его на себя, но даже не пытался скинуть офицера и взять вверх; и Бонд понял, что ему хочется покорности этой опасной силы, хочется поиграть с огнем. Он стремительно наклонился и прильнул к его рту, чувствуя на губах соль, оставленную морским ветром, забираясь рукой в черные пряди на затылке, испачканные до сих пор теплым от солнца песком. Тьяго широко раскрыл рот, выгибаясь, скользя руками по спине, обхватил мягкими губами губы Джеймса, его язык. Бонд чувствовал под собой все его тело, отзывчивое на ласку, по-животному жадное; он крепче сжал пальцы в волосах, проникая языком все глубже, вторая рука протиснулась между их животами к ширинке.  
Тьяго вдруг по-крокодильи вывернулся, хватая Бонда и переворачивая их обоих, прижимая Джеймса сверху и с широкой улыбкой разглядывая легкую досаду на его лице.  
— У тебя все руки в песке, — нежно пробормотал он ему на ухо и напоследок чуть прикусил зубами мочку. — Приходи в субботу в шесть вечера на перекресток Регент Стрит и Пальм Лейн.  
Он ловко поднялся на ноги и, оглянувшись, зашагал прочь.

‡‡‡

  
  
— Джунгли сверху точь-в-точь брокколи, — перекрикивая шум лопастей Пумы, глубокомысленно заявил Стэнли, выглядывавший из приоткрытой грузовой двери вертолета.  
— Что, уже проголодался? — издевательски поинтересовался Моррис. — Ничего, сегодня нас Дэвис наверняка научит, как каких-нибудь тараканов жарить и поросят ловить.  
— А ты предупреди его, что не можешь есть своих родственников.  
— Пошел ты. Сам визжал, как свинья, когда тебя этот енот* разбудил. Дурачье, спросонья решил, что это крокодил. Перебудил всех.  
— Им и без этого не до сна было, ты полночи в своем гамаке копошился, — не остался в долгу Стэнли и пояснил для тех, кто был не в курсе: — В прошлый раз его москиты чуть заживо не съели. Искал место для гамака дольше всех, чуть ли не с навигатором, нашел идеальное место, закрепил, пять футов от земли, все как надо. Обмотал москитной сеткой, навесил пончо от дождя — а как залез туда, все провисло, он скребет жопой по земле, и между гамаком и сеткой расстояние хоть для танковой дивизии этих комаров.  
— Ничего, в следующем месяце начнется сезон дождей, спать будем под стеной воды, никаких тебе москитов, — обнадежил их Нортон, и солдаты удрученно притихли.  
— А что за парень сегодня с Дэвисом? Второй консультант? — пользуясь паузой в разговоре, поинтересовался Бонд.  
— Нет, какой-то американский фотограф, — ответил Нортон. — Снимает джунгли для журналов. Нас попросили подкинуть его до границы.  
— Здоровая у него сумка, — невзначай поделился наблюдениями Джеймс. — С объективами, значит.  
— Да он еле влез в вертолет под тяжестью передовых достижений американской фототехники, — заметил Стэнли, и Джеймс вспомнил о новенькой Минолте, тщательно упакованной от влаги среди его личных вещей.   
Это достижение японской фототехники Тьяго удивительным образом успел передать Бонду через третьи руки перед самым отлетом из Аэропорт Кэмп. Комментариев к камере не прилагалось, но Бонд и так прекрасно знал, что Родригес хочет от него; однако прежде всего Джеймсу нужно было убедиться, что ни Тьяго, ни его информатор не ошиблись. Их новый попутчик, возможно, смог бы этому посодействовать, так как либо это был человек с самой неудобной сумкой для фототехники, которую Бонд видел, либо фотографом он не был. И тогда оставалось два варианта: первый, что Дэвис — добропорядочный служитель закона и просто занимается своими црушными делами. И второй — что Тьяго придется очень старательно отрабатывать свою половину обязательств перед Джеймсом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Пунта — музыка и танцевальный стиль гарифуна, зародившийся в 70-х годах в Белизе и распространившийся на страны Латинской Америки и США.  
> * Чечем, или черное ядовитое дерево — растение, имеющее вид кустарника или довольно большого дерева, достигающего до 15 м в высоту. Имеет тонкую кору, при повреждении которой выделяется сок, содержащий урушиол — органический маслянистый токсин. Растет в некоторых Латино-Американских и Карибских странах.  
> * Weh di goan? — (белизский креольский) Что происходит?  
> * Si yoo lata — (белизский креольский) До скорого.  
> * Браунинг Эйч-Пи — (англ. Browning High-Power) самозарядный девятимиллиметровый пистолет, производящийся с 1935 года.  
> * Нож Ка-Бар — (англ. KA-BAR) боевой нож, принятый на вооружение в 1942 году корпусом морской пехоты и ВМС США.  
> * Yuh gat yuh han eena tiga mouth — (белизский креольский, поговорка) Твоя рука во рту у тигра (значение: ты вовлекаешь себя в опасное дело).  
> * Крот — (жарг.) шпион, работающий под прикрытием.  
> * Лас Тихерас — (испанск. las tijeras) Ножницы.
> 
> * Речь идет о коати — распространенном в Белизе млекопитающем из семейства енотовых.


	3. Chapter 3

С каждым возвращением из джунглей город казался Бонду все привлекательнее. Его больше не раздражали узкие забитые транспортом улицы, собранные в однообразную сетку даже без городской площади с ее неизменными атрибутами вроде собора или муниципалитета. Он почти уже любовался провинциально-приветливыми фасадами и резными ограждениями балконов и террас, стоя на перекрестке Регент Стрит и Пальм Лейн. Рядом резко остановилась видавшая виды Хонда, и, разглядев за рулем Тьяго, Бонд сел в машину, которая незамедлительно тронулась с места.  
— Куда мы едем? — спросил Бонд вместо приветствия.  
— Ко мне. Пристегнись, я плохо вожу, — предупредил Родригес, не глядя на Джеймса.  
— У тебя тут ремня нет, — Бонд озадаченно поднял на латиноса глаза, только чтобы обнаружить, что тот беззвучно смеется.  
— Джеймс, ты слишком серьезен для — сколько тебе лет? двадцать?  
— Тебе на вид столько же. Так что твой покровительственный тон звучит по меньшей мере странно.  
— Да, в нашем возрасте парней заботит, как бы не вылететь из колледжа и кого сводить в кино в пятницу вечером, а мы с тобой чем занимаемся… — философски ухмыльнулся Тьяго, разглядывая Джеймса.  
— Мы с тобой занимаемся явно разным, — делая ударение на “мы”, заявил Бонд. Ему было странно, как быстро Тьяго начал объединять их в одну команду; но, должно быть, это национальная особенность характера. — К тому же, ты описываешь реалии американской жизни, нам обоим, судя по всему, незнакомые. Смотри на дорогу.  
— Pinche chingado*! — крикнул Родригес в открытое окно, когда машина едва не столкнула в кювет подрезавший ее мопед, дернул руль в сторону и пару раз подскочил на ухабах. Белизские дороги больше напоминали полосу препятствий, и Джеймс вздохнул с облегчением, когда они наконец припарковались у неприметного двухэтажного дома.  
Прихожей служила маленькая терраса, поэтому они вошли сразу в небольшую гостиную, совмещенную с кухней. Внутри было пустовато, интерьер сводился только к необходимым вещам, словно в мотеле. Зато был кондиционер, который Тьяго включил, прежде чем достать из холодильника две бутылки пива, одну из которых протянул Бонду.  
— Тебе повезло. Дэвис в джунгли прихватил приятеля, которого переправил через границу. Отлучился на сутки для этого, когда мы разбили лагерь, — сказал Джеймс, открыв пиво и сев на диван. — Мне пришлось последовать за ним; некоторые, кажется, отнеслись скептически к моему заявлению, что я заблудился, но оно того стоило.  
Тьяго сел в кресло рядом, нетерпеливо кивнул: видимо, приятель Дэвиса новостью для него не был. Бонд достал из кармана шорт камеру и положил ее на столик, затем извлек цилиндрическую пластиковую коробочку и протянул Родригесу:  
— Пленку я проявил и оставил себе снимки на всякий случай. Надо же чем-то семейный альбом заполнять.  
Родригес торопливо поставил пиво на журнальный столик, достал из коробочки фотопленку и потянул, разматывая и рассматривая негативы на свет.  
— Вот на этом кадре, например, видно, как Дэвис и его приятель-фотограф общаются с кем-то на границе, — прокомментировал Бонд. — Редакторы географического журнала, не иначе, судя по их М16*. А вот здесь видно, что у этого фотографа было в сумке. По мне, больше похоже на кокаин, чем на объективы, но я-то конечно не фотограф, не разбираюсь.  
— Hijueputa*, Дэвис совсем осмелел, возить пробные партии на британских вертолетах, охренеть! — Тьяго бережно убрал пленку обратно в коробочку и посмотрел на Бонда. — Честно скажу, о таком результате я и не мечтал. Что ты вообще делаешь в этой дыре? Тебе надо работать где-нибудь в МИ-6!  
— Я и собираюсь. Но всему свое время, — Джеймс не смог сдержать самодовольную улыбку от неподдельного восторга во взгляде Тьяго. — Ну, теперь твоя очередь.  
— Ммм?  
— Информация.  
— Что ты хочешь узнать на этот раз?  
— Почему ты стал работать на ЦРУ? — Бонд внимательно прищурился. Несмотря на то, что история с Дэвисом вроде как оказалась правдой, полного доверия к Родригесу офицер не испытывал.  
Тьяго вздохнул, сделал большой глоток из своей бутылки и откинулся в кресле.  
— Я родился в Мексике, штат Юкатан, в довольно большой и обеспеченной семье. Как я оказался в Белизе один, без гроша и документов — отдельная история. Однако приходилось зарабатывать любым способом. А какие здесь могут быть способы, ты и сам догадываешься. Белиз — это важный пункт в маршруте всех дилеров, переправляющих наркотики в США; тонны колумбийского кокаина проходят через страну в Мексику и там уже к американской границе, а сам Белиз — один из ведущих производителей марихуаны. Тут тебе и наркотики, и проституция, и отмывание денег. Можно и не говорить, что я быстро увяз в этом всем по уши. Когда меня сцапали црушники, я думал, тут-то мне и крышка: не факт, что я выжил бы в белизской тюрьме, если бы вообще добрался до нее. Скорее всего, меня бы убрали мои же “приятели” еще до судебного процесса, чтобы не сболтнул лишнего… Но агент, назвавшийся Мартинесом, предложил мне другой вариант — стать информатором. Правда, “предложил” — слегка неверное слово, ведь не то чтобы я смог отказаться, — Тьяго грустно усмехнулся, потерев рукой переносицу, и Джеймс вздохнул и на секунду отвел взгляд, чувствуя себя почему-то неудобно. — Никто в здравом уме не захочет по своей воле стать информатором. Будучи по ту сторону закона, ты опасаешься преимущественно государственных вершителей правосудия. Когда тебе предлагают стать информатором, ЦРУ, или кто бы там ни был, всегда обещают покровительство, но на деле ты просто становишься потенциальной мишенью для обеих сторон.  
Бонд повертел холодную бутылку в руках, немного помолчал.  
— Что будешь делать с Дэвисом? Сдашь его начальству — или этому твоему Мартинесу?  
— Посмотрим, — уклончиво ответил Тьяго.  
— Только не говори, что ты собрался его шантажировать сам, — Бонд пристально посмотрел на своего собеседника, и по лицу того было похоже, что именно это Родригес и собирался сделать. — Он же просто пришьет тебя.  
— А тебе не все равно? — мрачно усмехнулся Тьяго.  
— У нас же договор на кое-что, забыл? — ответил такой же ухмылкой Джеймс, но в его тоне явно недоставало цинизма.  
— Как бы я мог о таком забыть, — почти промурлыкал Тьяго. В его глазах появилось то самое, уже знакомое Джеймсу пристальное внимание; он поднялся с кресла, начал медленно расстегивать рубашку.  
Бонд невольно замер от этой ожидаемой, но в то же время и неожиданной смены темы, только следя глазами за пальцами, расстегивающими пуговицы. Тьяго выскользнул из рубашки движением, не оставляющим сомнений, чем именно ему когда-то приходилось в том числе зарабатывать.  
— Я в душ, — почти буднично оборонил он, оставляя игривое кокетство лишь в самом уголке легкой ухмылки, и направился вглубь дома. — Можешь присоединиться.  
Джеймс в некотором замешательстве обернулся, наблюдая, как Тьяго уже менее эротично на ходу освобождается от брюк и скрывается за дверью ванной. Было последнее высказывание шуткой или приглашением? Бонд усмехнулся, поднялся с дивана, наскоро избавляясь от рубашки. Тьяго в любом случае уже сам заметил, что Джеймс воспринимал все всерьез.  
Ванная оказалась неожиданно просторной после аскетизма гостиной. Тьяго стоял под струями воды — он обернулся, усмехаясь вошедшему Бонду.  
Джеймс никогда не был стеснительным — да у него и не было на то причин. Его шея, правда, казалась ему немного тонковатой, как и икры; но в целом он был сложен куда крепче большинства своих ровесников. А Тьяго, если вообще умел стесняться, то явно не наготы: без одежды он выглядел едва ли не увереннее, чем в ней. Все его тело, крепкое, но гибкое, выдавало в нем борца: только ежедневная борьба за выживание могла сделать все мускулы такими чуткими и скоординированными, словно они были начеку, даже когда он был расслаблен.  
Джеймс подошел, становясь под душ, на секунду замирая от приятного ощущения бегущей по коже воды, сделал шаг ближе, прижимаясь к Тьяго. Он провел руками по бокам, чувствуя пальцами жар тела, куда горячее воды. Родригес повернулся к нему лицом, скользя руками по плечам, обхватывая затылок; Джеймс почувствовал, как он дернулся, когда его руки надавили на бока чуть сильнее, краем глаза заметил здоровенный синяк на его ребрах, но Тьяго тут же прильнул ртом к его губам, целуя так широко и жадно, словно Джеймс стал кислородом, захватывая раскрытыми губами подбородок и возвращаясь обратно к губам. Вслепую Бонд постарался убрать руку с синяка, хватаясь за скользкую кожу крепче, торопливо ловя и посасывая мягкие губы, проникая языком глубоко внутрь.  
— Хочешь меня на коленях, — пробормотал Тьяго, спускаясь поцелуями по шее, проводя губами по ключицам; и это был то ли вопрос, то ли наблюдение, — …чтобы я стонал вокруг твоего члена, истекая слюной, как шлюха…  
И Бонд почувствовал, как его член начал наливаться кровью и твердеть от этих слов, от этого голоса; но было что-то еще помимо грязного заигрывания в тоне Тьяго, как будто бы глубоко спрятанная горечь. Та самая горечь, что делала его взгляд слишком взрослым; и Джеймс прижал его спиной к прохладному кафелю, вздернул пальцами тяжелый подбородок, тяня губами за серьгу в ухе, слизывая струйку воды с его шеи.  
— У меня есть другая идея, — ответил он и, проследовав за стекающей водой вниз, опустился на колени.  
Ему хотелось бы видеть удивленное выражение лица Родригеса, но он словно не мог оторваться от мокрой загорелой кожи, касаясь губами кромки его ребер, соскальзывая во впадину колеблющегося от частого дыхания живота, трясь щекой об узкую дорожку жестких волос, спускающихся от пупка. Он обхватил его наполовину вставший член рукой, всосал капли воды вокруг головки, и только тогда поднял взгляд на Тьяго. Тот сдавленно выдохнул, не сводя с Бонда глаз, и Джеймс заглотнул больше, чувствуя, как член набухает у него во рту. Тьяго чуть подался бедрами вперед, неуверенно запустил пальцы в мокрые волосы Джеймса, и тот начал оживленное движение головой, работая языком и помогая себе рукой. Пальцы в волосах сжались сначала немного, затем сильнее, заинтересованность превратилась в отчаянную нужду, и Тьяго застонал сквозь сжатые губы, запрокидывая голову.  
— Джеймс… пожалуйста, — пробормотал он изменившимся голосом, и Бонд сильнее втянул щеки, чувствуя, как его собственный член болезненно тянет тяжесть возбуждения от этого непривычно-безвольного тона Родригеса. — Трахни меня.  
Бонд с неприличным звуком выпустил член изо рта, сразу начиная надрачивать ему рукой.  
— Сначала я хочу посмотреть, как ты кончаешь, — хрипло произнес он, и Тьяго снова запрокинул голову, не выдерживая взгляда чересчур ярких глаз из-под слипшихся от воды русых ресниц.  
Бонд снова взял его в рот, и вторая рука Тьяго легко легла под подбородок Джеймса, бедра мелкими толчками подавались вперед, в горле застрял требовательный стон. Джеймс свободной рукой провел по беспокойному животу, обвел выступающую кость таза и огладил напряженную ягодицу. От нескольких поглаживаний мускулы чуть расслабились, и рука скользнула дальше, нащупывая чувствительное место за мошонкой и сжатое кольцо мышц.  
— Джеймс!.. — выдохнул Тьяго, выгибаясь, хватая его за плечи и толкаясь глубже в его рот, вынуждая Джеймса поспешно отстраниться, чтобы избежать рвотного рефлекса. Палец обвел мышцы еще раз и скользнул внутрь. Возбуждение мешалось с любопытством, Бонду захотелось узнать, какие еще реакции, звуки он сможет извлечь из Тьяго. Смоченный только водой палец вошел глубже, но Тьяго лишь раздвинул ноги, крепче вцепляясь в плечи.  
— Más, más*… Джеймс… пожалуйста!..  
Бонд добавил второй палец, вызывая болезненный стон, заставляющий его член нетерпеливо дернуться. Он особенно ловко обвел головку языком, игнорируя саднящую с непривычки челюсть, и почувствовал, как мышцы судорожно сжали его пальцы. Бедра и живот Тьяго мелко задрожали от напряжения, он снова резко подался вперед, и Джеймс ощутил на языке горьковатый вкус. Родригес толкнулся бедрами еще несколько раз, и хватка его пальцев ослабла. Бонд втягивал щеки и работал языком, пока Тьяго не дернулся всем телом уже не из-за отголосков оргазма, а из-за становящейся мучительной чувствительности. Джеймс сплюнул и поднялся на ноги, обвил шумно дышащего Тьяго руками, припадая губами к его рту, трясь болезненно возбужденным членом о влажную горячую кожу живота. Он обхватил свой член рукой, начиная ритмичные движения, но Тьяго положил свою руку поверх его, останавливая и шепча на ухо между частых вдохов:  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул.  
Джемс потерся лицом об его шею, на ощупь выключил душ. Они проследовали в спальню, едва не запутавшись в липнущей к мокрой коже москитной сетке полога, рухнули на широкую кровать. Родригес кинул на простыни наспех вытащенную из тумбочки смазку и пачку презервативов и откинулся на спину, наблюдая за Бондом из-под приспущенных век. И Джеймс чувствовал себя словно зачарованным этим взглядом, этой томно-отчаянной жаждой, горящей под густыми ресницами, ему вдруг захотелось знать про этого человека все, знать, чем он руководствуется, о чем думает. Хотелось ли Тьяго на какое-то время избавиться от ощущения, так хорошо знакомого самому Джеймсу, — что все кругом чужое, что везде одни лишь враги?..  
Он надел презерватив, двинулся ближе, и Тьяго перевернулся на бок, оказавшись к Джеймсу спиной. Огрубевшая ладонь Бонда прошлась по его плечу, скользнула на грудь и потерла нежную кожу соска. Родригес отвел лицо сильнее в сторону, доверительно подставляя свою крепкую шею, и Джеймс вцепился в кожу губами, провел языком к челюстной кости. Его пальцы прошлись по ребрам, легко касаясь кровоподтеков, и Тьяго едва слышно застонал, выгибаясь назад и трясь задницей об его член. Бонду зачем-то захотелось спросить, откуда эти синяки, как Родригес “заработал” свой заметный, хотя и уже явно давний перелом носа, что за шрамы тянутся между его лопаток; но он лишь прикусил его шею зубами, чувствуя вибрации стона в гортани. Скользкие пальцы торопливо протиснулись в тугое нутро, и Тьяго застонал громче, насаживаясь на них; Джеймс невольно сжал зубы сильнее, заглушая собственный нетерпеливый стон, развел пальцы в стороны, чувствуя под подушечками горячую шелковисто-скользкую гладкость. Тьяго сжал простыню в кулаке, спрятал в подушке лицо, подаваясь назад, принимая уже три пальца в себя.  
— Ну давай же… — надрывно простонал он; Джеймс резко вытащил пальцы и чуть аккуратнее начал входить в него.  
Родригес развел ноги шире, шумно дыша, Бонд вошел до упора и замер. Тьяго вслепую схватил его бедро, подаваясь назад, и Джеймс начал осторожные размеренные движения.  
— Смелее, Джеймс, черт тебя дери, — зло пробормотал Родригес, еще больше выгибаясь в пояснице, вжимаясь грудью в матрас, и Бонд толкнулся со всей силой в тугое горячее нутро, выбивая из горла Тьяго вскрик.  
Джеймс подался назад чуть осторожнее, но Тьяго сжал его бедро до синяков; второй неистовый толчок он встретил так же жадно, и их движения слились в одном слаженном ритме, позволяющем наконец не думать ни о чем, кроме жара удовольствия, смешанного с мучительным желанием большего, всегда большего.  
Когда Тьяго кончил во второй раз, судорожно сокращающиеся мышцы заставили и Джеймса провалиться следом в оглушающую пустоту наслаждения, хватаясь за скользкую кожу и пряча стон в мокрые простыни.

‡‡‡

  
  
Машина Родригеса припарковалась на тротуаре Чайнатауна Белиз Сити, и Бонд удивленно посмотрел на окрестности улицы. Когда Тьяго предложил съездить куда-нибудь поесть, он и предположить не мог, что они поедут в китайский квартал. Новоприбывшим солдатам настоятельно советовали не соваться в эту часть города даже днем; но Родригес вышел из машины и уверенно направился к ближайшему ресторанчику, имя хозяина которого было одним из многочисленных здесь примеров странного смешения культур — Диего Чен, — и Джеймс последовал за ним.  
Китайская диаспора в Белизе была довольно многочисленна, основанная наемными рабочими, прибывшими сюда в XIX веке на плантации сахарного тростника, и пополняемая последующими волнами иммиграции. Китайцы все больше проникали в местные сферы торговли и обслуживания, и без китайского супермаркета уже не обходился ни один квартал Белиз Сити.  
— Nǐ hǎo! Zěnme yàng?* — весело обратился Тьяго к явно знакомому ему китайцу, и тот проводил их за свободный столик.  
— Сколько языков ты знаешь? — поинтересовался Бонд, садясь на стул.  
— Ну, китайский не в счет, на нем я могу только поторговаться или обматерить таксиста, — скромно улыбнулся Родригес, хотя ему было явно приятно произвести на Джеймса впечатление.  
— Вполне достаточно, чтобы отправляться шпионом в Китай, — усмехнулся в ответ Бонд. — Закажи за меня, я мало что смыслю в китайской стряпне.  
— Хотя бы палочками-то есть умеешь?  
— Нет, только руками, — улыбнулся Джеймс и подумал, как быстро их отношения чересчур начали напоминать отношения старых друзей.  
Второй месяц пребывания Бонда в Белизе только начался, делая эту встречу всего лишь третьей после заключения их “договора”, а Джеймс уже чувствовал себя рядом с Тьяго непозволительно комфортно.  
  
— Дэвис закончил свой ознакомительный курс, больше он у нас не появится, — Бонд украдкой взглянул на Родригеса, ковыряясь палочками в своей тарелке. — Как у тебя с ним?  
— Пока никак, — пожал плечом Тьяго, отводя взгляд.  
— То есть вы просто оставили друг друга в покое, ни с того ни с сего? — с явным недоверием поинтересовался Джеймс.  
— До поры до времени… Вообще-то, Дэвис — далеко не единственная моя проблема сейчас, — мрачно усмехнулся Тьяго одним уголком рта.  
— Неужели.  
— Как ты знаешь, ЦРУ сотрудничает с белизской полицией, стараясь пресечь поток наркоты еще до того, как он достигнет США. Но, учитывая коррумпированность белизских госструктур, это не очень-то похоже на сотрудничество: все равно как держать койота вместо собаки для охраны курятника — только отвернешься, он же твоих кур и сожрет… Агент Мартинес распределил 20 компьютеров между высшими чинами белизских правоохранительных структур. Откуда чиновникам знать, что компьютеры оснащены жучками и кейлоггерами. Но с бандами и картелями так просто не разберешься.  
— Для этого и нужен ты.  
— Я и еще пара дюжин осведомителей, — кивнул Родригес. — Сначала моей работой было просто вертеться рядом и потом рассказывать Мартинесу все, что я знаю. Дальше — больше. Я устанавливал жучки, несколько раз даже предоставлял им отпечатки пальцев. Потом я как-то упомянул, что немножко смыслю в программировании, и у меня тоже появился компьютер. Наркобаронам, в отличие от полиции, базы данных не нужны, однако иногда мне все же было, что взломать. Два года и десяток успешных операций — и вот, я уже отслеживаю и картели, и сеть полиции. Сказать по правде, я в курсе куда большего, чем Мартинес предполагает. Для информатора очень важно казаться куда глупее, чем ты на самом деле есть: слишком умный — слишком опасный.  
— Казаться глупым у тебя плохо получается, — невольно усмехнулся Бонд, но тут же стал снова серьезен. — И к чему ты это сейчас рассказал? Опять нужна моя помощь?  
Родригес вздохнул, откинул челку с лица, задумчиво потеребил сережку у себя в ухе.  
— Да нет… — произнес он, уставившись в пол. — Иногда мне кажется, что я и так слишком долго продержался… Это что-то вроде синдрома случайного попутчика, Джеймс. Знаешь, как бывает, едешь с кем-то, например, в поезде. И пока вы едете, он не стесняется рассказывать тебе вещи, которые и родной матери не говорил… потому что, когда он выйдет из поезда, шанс когда-либо встретить тебя снова бесконечно мал.  
Джеймс не ответил на его натянутую улыбку, моргнул и отвел взгляд, хотя его рациональная сторона тут же напомнила ему обо всех изученных им материалах на предмет психологической манипуляции и эмоционального шантажа.  
— Если мне попадается разговорчивый попутчик, я стараюсь притвориться спящим, — хмуро ответил он, делая вид, что не заметил метафоры.  
Тьяго усмехнулся, пристально смотря ему в глаза; потом вздохнул и перевел все внимание в собственную тарелку.  
— В следующие выходные я буду занят, тебе придется поискать другую компанию на вечер, — маска беззаботности уже снова была на лице Родригеса. — Как тебе еда?  
— Не могу понять, рыба это или мясо, но вкусно.  
— То, что ты только что отправил в рот, — вообще тофу. По китайской традиции, хороший повар должен уметь замаскировать одно под другое так, чтобы невозможно было догадаться о составе блюда. Самая подходящая кухня для шпионов, — подмигнул Родригес и с аппетитом запихнул большой кусок неизвестно чего в рот.

‡‡‡

  
  
Июнь был официальным месяцем начала сезона дождей в Белизе. Во всяком случае, пока мокрый сезон нравился Бонду куда больше сухого: после дождя воздух был свежее, назойливых насекомых стало меньше, хотя они и не исчезли полностью. Продолжительные ливни шли преимущественно ночью, длясь в дневное время не больше часа; и если только тебе не “повезло” оказаться именно в это время без укрытия или хотя бы плаща под дождем, за минуту превращавшимся в стену воды, то проблем не было совершенно никаких.  
Это субботнее утро дождя не предвещало, солнце сушило оставшиеся с ночи лужи, и Бонд сидел за утренним кофе на улице в столовой части базы. Он лениво перелистывал газету, собираясь присоединиться к сослуживцам в традиционной поездке на пляж, чтобы потом, как обычно, отправиться в бар — пусть и с некоторой неохотой признав, что там в первую очередь он хотел найти Тьяго. Прошлые выходные Джеймс был предоставлен сам себе; в барах он заглядывался на пышногрудых женщин, посылавших ему лукавые взгляды. Но, поймав себя на том, что он пытался найти в их взгляде что-то еще, чего там не было и быть не могло, Джеймс уходил из бара один, до одурения дроча перед сном в душевой.  
Беззаботность выходного утра, однако, рассеялась, стоило Бонду перевернуть очередную страницу газеты и оказаться в разделе “Происшествия”.  
 _“Отравление маниоком послужило причиной смерти трех человек в полицейском участке”_ — гласил первый же заголовок, и Джеймс пристально уставился в текст статьи.  
 _“Белиз Сити, 16 июня, 1990._  
Эксперты полагают, что отравление цианидом, послужившее причиной смерти трех человек в Подразделении по Борьбе с Наркотиками Белиз Сити, было вызвано неправильно приготовленным маниоком.  
Сорокатрехлетний лейтенант полиции Хосе Рамирес скончался по пути в госпиталь 14 июня около 8:30 утра; двое других погибших, чьи имена полицией не разглашаются, были найдены мертвыми на территории участка. По данным нашего корреспондента, оба погибших являлись гражданами США.”  
Бонд в два глотка допил кофе и встал из-за стола. Не так уж много американцев можно встретить в белизском отделе по борьбе с наркотиками. И это уж точно не место для случайных смертей и непредумышленных несчастных случаев. Джеймсу нужно было как можно скорее найти Тьяго; что-то подсказывало Бонду, что тот может оказаться не просто в курсе происходящего. Он взял со стоянки один из армейских джипов, решив, что с такими мелочами, как оформление разрешения на использование казенного транспорта, он будет разбираться потом, и выехал в город.  
Некоторое время поколесив по узким улицам Белиз Сити, бросая задумчивые взгляды на знакомые бары, не подававшие признаков жизни под лучами дневного солнца, Бонд свернул на более широкий бульвар, нашел нужный перекресток и довольно скоро остановился у дома, в котором был только раз — когда отдавал Тьяго фотопленку.  
Дом выглядел так же безжизненно, как и бары: ставни были закрыты, машины Родригеса поблизости не наблюдалось. Джеймс постучал в дверь и, не получив ответа, обошел дом и подергал ручку входа со двора. Не придумав ничего этичнее, как просто высадить замок, Бонд вошел внутрь. В доме было тихо и пусто; Бонд успел про себя отметить, что, по крайней мере, следов погрома или обыска здесь тоже нет, как его остановил звук взведенного где-то около его затылка курка.  
— Не мог дотерпеть до вечера? — раздавшийся сзади голос был вроде бы голосом Тьяго; обернувшись, Джеймс понял, что звучит он странно из-за отека носоглотки: похоже, его нос был снова сломан. Взгляд Бонда скользнул по кровоподтеку на треть лица, синякам и ссадинам. Родригес опустил нацеленный на него пистолет, но Бонд успел заметить, что рука у него подрагивала от утомления.  
— Прочел любопытные новости в газете… про двух мертвых американцев в полицейском участке и парня по имени Рамирес. Случаем, не в курсе, как зовут этих двоих? — офицер пристально уставился на Тьяго.  
Тот обреченно вздохнул и осторожно сполз по стене, садясь на пол; было заметно, что стоял он с трудом.  
— Дэвис и Мартинес.  
— Блять, Тьяго, — в сердцах выдохнул Джеймс. На этот ответ он, конечно, и рассчитывал; но, услышав его, понял, что где-то в глубине души он надеялся, что ошибался. — Убийство — самый глупый поступок, который только можно было совершить в твоей ситуации!  
Родригес нервно, почти беззвучно рассмеялся.  
— Я не убивал их, Джеймс, — вкрадчиво произнес он.  
— Только не морочь мне голову, Тьяго, тут все ясно с первого взгляда.  
— Я не убивал их. Только Дэвиса… Знаешь, что бывает от этого цианида? Удушье. Но следов на шее, как у Дэвиса, при этом не остается. Я задушил его без всякого цианида.  
Бонд уставился на него, ожидая объяснений. Родригес опустил взгляд, вздохнул, словно собираясь с силами.  
— Дэвис арестовал меня 13-го вечером. Я было понадеялся, что мне еще удастся выкрутиться, но, когда Дэвис начал разговор с того, что сломал мне нос, я понял, что дело плохо. Мне удалось передать пленку Мартинесу, но Дэвис оказался быстрее. Убийство Мартинеса он собирался свалить на меня.  
— А Рамирес?..  
— Работал с Мартинесом. Видимо, тот успел ему что-то рассказать, иначе бы он не попытался разобраться с Дэвисом. Попытка стоила ему жизни, но мне дала шанс на побег.  
Бонд невесело фыркнул. Пожалуй, пора уже привыкать, что с Тьяго все всегда не так, как кажется сперва.  
— В газете все было представлено как несчастный случай. Про тебя ни слова. Вероятно, снимки все же попали в руки ЦРУ, и ведется внутреннее расследование — по крайней мере, официально тебя не разыскивают.  
— Это я и сам знаю, заглядывал в их базу, — мрачно хмыкнул Тьяго. — Но плясать от радости рановато. ЦРУ в любом случае в курсе, что я убил, как минимум, Дэвиса. Но главное, я почти уверен, что Дэвис успел сдать меня Лас Тихерас.  
— И что теперь? — помолчав немного, спросил Бонд. — Собираешься отсиживаться здесь до второго пришествия?  
— А какие у меня есть варианты? Бежать из страны? Ха, может, предложишь прокатиться на крыше Бестии*, этого Поезда Смерти, как его называют мексиканцы? — он саркастично усмехнулся и хотел было устало потереть переносицу в привычном неосознанном жесте, но отдернул руку, едва притронувшись к болезненному кровоподтеку. — Здесь меня будут разыскивать полицейские, что на побегушках у Эль Сисимито, в Гватемале и Мексике будут ждать Лас Тихерас, а в Штатах — Ля Мигра* и ЦРУ. Я востребован просто как Элвис, мать его, Пресли!  
Он осторожно прижал руки к вискам, потерянно смотря прямо перед собой, словно только сейчас понял всю безнадежность своего положения.  
— Хочешь знать, что я думаю? — тихо произнес Джеймс. — Ты уже в поезде, Тьяго. В этом поезде ты мой надоедливый попутчик; и, насколько я знаю, пункт назначения моего поезда — Лондон.  
Родригес поднял глаза, непонимающе смотря на Бонда.  
— В следующую субботу из интернационального аэропорта вылетает специальный самолет в Англию, у одного из наших майоров перелом ноги с осложнениями, и…  
Истеричный смех Тьяго не дал ему закончить.  
— Джеймс, мне кажется у тебя лихорадка, — притворно серьезно заявил он, резко прекращая смеяться, но потом его губы вновь растянулись в неудержимой улыбке. — Голова не болит? Может быть, у тебя жар?  
— То, что у тебя сломан нос, не мешает мне тебе врезать. Послушай меня, я серьезно.  
— Решил брать пример с Дэвиса? Спрячешь меня в чемодан и перевезешь на британском самолете? — все не мог успокоиться Тьяго.  
— Вроде того, — с невозмутимой серьезностью ответил Бонд, и Родригес наконец подавился очередным смешком и затих, впившись в офицера цепким взглядом. — Осталось только найти “чемодан” подходящего размера. И тогда я поговорю с начальством.  
На мгновение во взгляде Тьяго мелькнула надежда, но он тут же опустил глаза.  
— Бред. Ничего не выйдет.  
— Что требуется сделать, чтобы вышло, уже моя забота, — Джеймс чуть вздернул подбородок, усмехнулся: — Назовем это очередным неофициальным тестом на профпригодность для службы в МИ-6.  
Тьяго снова поднял на него взгляд, чуть улыбаясь одними только губами. В его глазах ясно читался вопрос — уже не сомнение по поводу успешного исхода этой затеи, а вопрос: “Зачем?”. Зачем Джеймс делает это, помогает ему? Но вслух он не произносил ничего, словно боялся, что стоит Джеймсу действительно задуматься над этим, как он вдруг поймет всю абсурдность собственного решения.  
Бонд невольно отвел глаза в сторону. Тьяго не шло быть в роли жертвы. Какое-то животное отчаянье загнанного в угол зверя делало его взгляд безумным; он казался еще более непредсказуемым, опасным и совершенно не похожим на того Тьяго, которого Джеймс успел узнать.  
— Так что с твоим носом? И остальными частыми тела? — Бонд сделал шаг ближе, пристально, но беспристрастно рассматривая синяки Родригеса. — Выглядишь ты так себе.  
— Кажется, ничего такого, чего бы я не пережил, — нарочито бодро ответил Тьяго, позволяя Бонду помочь ему подняться на ноги. — Но, если тебе хочется поиграть в доктора, я только за.  
Джеймс закатил глаза, но не смог не усмехнуться в ответ на сладкую улыбку Родригеса. И если следовать этой фрейдистской метафоре, то у их поезда еще было немного времени отдохнуть перед отправлением.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Pinche chingado — (мексиканский испанск., руг.) гребаный мудак.  
> * М16 — американская штурмовая винтовка, в российской классификации — автомат.  
> * Hijueputa — (испанск., руг.) сукин сын (сокращенный вариант).  
> * Más — (испанск.) еще.
> 
> * Nǐ hǎo! Zěnme yàng? — (севернокитайск.) Привет! Как че/как сам?
> 
> * Бестия (испанск. La Bestia) — товарный поезд, следующий из Арриаги, мексиканского города примерно в 200 км от границы с Гватемалой. Популярен у нелегальных иммигрантов, путешествующих на его крыше до США.  
> * Ля Мигра (мексиканский испанск. La Migra) — слэнговый термин для обозначения Иммиграционной и Таможенной Полиции США.


End file.
